


Used

by cr0nu5



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: M/M, Wire Play, ya know robot stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr0nu5/pseuds/cr0nu5
Summary: Raymond falls apart at the hands of Professor Venomous





	Used

**Author's Note:**

> made this so there's at least one fic of this crack ship

Raymond looked up and down his father’s business associate. His purple completion was something exotic, his scruffy face is far from ugly and his voice was silky. All together he was a suave man. Even the way he carried himself sent shivers down his circuitry.

“Do I have something on my face?” The villain was being facetious. He startled Raymond out of his thoughts. The robot grew tense.

“No. Sorry Sir, I was just… trying to get a good look at who my dad is working with. I apologize for disturbing you.” Raymond felt like squirming under his gaze. He turned to walk away. The bot wanted to get out of there quickly.

“One moment.” The robot stopped in his tracks. Professor Venomous slowly strolled over to him,like a hunter trying not to startle his prey. He circled his way around the bot to face him. The villain just stood there, staring the other down. Raymond gulped.

“Was there something you needed, Sir…” His father’s business buddy was so intimidating it was thrilling.

“You're one of Lord Boxman’s finest bots, are you not?”

“Yes, Sir.” Raymond tried to will the confidence back in himself. He should be confident and proud. Not to toot his own horn but he was a well crafted work. But the purple man’s aura brought him to his knees.

“Would you mind if I… took a look?” His smile was sinister. It was a tilted smirk that revealed a great amount of his sharp and jagged teeth. Raymond isn't sure what the other had in store but who is he to refuse a request from his father's business associate?

“N-not at all, Sir.” A hand was pressed on his chest and he was being pushed backwards. He allowed himself to be pushed without struggle. “Sir?” He wanted to ask what he was doing. Raymond suddenly gasped when his his back met the wall. He was embarrassed for getting startled so easily. The bot looked looked down at the intimidating man, waiting for something to happen.

“Don't worry… Raymond,was it? I don't bite.” He slid his hand across the bot’s chest. “Now, I'm sure there's a way for easy access to your circuitry. Would you mind showing me? I'd hate to take apart such fine machinery.” Raymond lowered his face in bashfulness but raised it again trying to keep himself cool. His popped his chest opened, feeling fully exposed. He avoided Venomous’s eyes and stood there, waiting. The ball was in the other’s court.

“Sir?...” The purple man stood there, taking a deep look at his wiring. He then reached out and tugged on one of his wires. Raymond gasped at the feeling. The bot wondered if he should ask the other not to touch him but this was exactly what he wanted. He wanted to be this close to Venomous. Though, this is a dangerous situation. With a jerk of his hand he can ruin Raymond.The suave man tugged forward a few more wires. Raymond was getting nervous.

“Do you trust me?” The bot was caught off guard by the question but he already knew the answer to that.

“I don't.” There was no point in lying. This man is a villain. Villains don't exactly have a loyalty policy like the heros do. The only one he could trust was father, his creator. He owed him everything and the man standing before him is nothing compared.

“Very wise but why did you allow me to get this close?”

“This body can be replaced. It's no skin off my bones, really.” It wouldn't matter if Professor Venomous decided to rip his body apart. Though, he would prefer he didn't.

“I see.” He dug his nail into the plastic covering a wire and peeled it away. Raymond watched him through curious eyes. The purple man dragged his nail across the exposed wire. Raymond gasped. The bot covered his mouth in embarrassment and shock. Venomous’s actions felt… really good. “Allow me to show you something.” He looked up at him with half lidded eyes and wearing a playful smirk. 

He didn't wait for a reply before he started peeling off more plastic coverings, careful not to actually damage the wires themselves. Raymond watched him intensely through wide eyes. Venomous recognized the look in the other’s eyes. It was the look of excitement. He crossed two of the uncovered wires and entwined them.

Raymond let out a choked gasp. His knees turned shaky and his eyes rolled up. He's never felt anything like this before. It was overwhelming. He glanced down to see Venomous staring intensely at him, as if he was observing an experiment. The bot suddenly felt used. The thought was… exciting. Feeling used and toyed with for someone else's amusement.

“Enjoying yourself?” All Raymond was capable of was letting out a few whimpers and moans. Venomous was very pleased with this. He scrapped his sharp nail against a wire, giving the bot a different feeling.

Raymond gasped. It hurt. However, he relished in the pain. He clenched his teeth. He's never felt so much of anything. In a way it felt really good.

The suave man pulled, bent and twisted a few more wires. Raymond continued to let Venomous have his way with him. Suddenly he felt an exhilarating feeling shoot through his entire body. He couldn't hold back any of his whimpers. His knees gave out and he slid to the floor. There he sat trembling.

When his senses calmed he lowered his head in embarrassment, fully realizing what happened. His eyes traveled to look up at the other. 

“Interesting.” With that Venomous walked away with loud clacks. 

Raymond remained on the floor, feeling used.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this lil thing


End file.
